


Ties

by sleepyybabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry and Draco, M/M, Tie Swap, Ties, draco and harry - Freeform, draco x harry - Freeform, harry x draco - Freeform, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: Draco and Harry probably hooked up before class. Just one issue, they each put on the other's tie. These supposed enemies might leak their biggest secret, and all because stupid Potter momentarily went colorblind.A quickie.NOT FINISHED





	Ties

“Well,” Draco sighed, “that was a truly marvelous experience.”  
“Oh, just put your robes on and please keep your voice down,” hissed Harry. Draco’s slim hands quickly finished buttoning up his shirt and he and Harry threw their dark robes on, tugging at them hastily. They heard students flooding out, and suddenly the door to the boys’ bathroom slammed open. Harry locked the stall door and Draco pressed himself flat against the wall.   
“I wonder where Harry is,” Ron Weasley asked a fellow student.   
“When did you lose him?” Blaise, a Slytherin, asked Ron.   
“He left our class a few minutes early to go to the bathroom, but he usually finds me quickly after class.” Ron shrugged.   
“Draco slipped out early, too.” Blaise stopped and looked at Ron.   
“Great. They’re probably off dueling somewhere,” Ron sighed, irritated that Harry hadn’t asked him to come with.  
Harry had to restrain Draco from laughing.   
“Fighting. Possibly making out.” Blaise laughed.   
“If Harry was gay, even though he’s not, at least, I don’t think he is… “ Ron trailed off momentarily, confused. “Uh, he could do better than Malfoy.” Ron spat out Draco’s name, mouth puckering with distaste.   
Harry had to restrain Draco from bursting out of the stall and hexing them.   
“Oh, we’re going to be late for Potions.” and then Blaise and Ron’s footsteps echoed out of the chamber.   
“Ah, shit, we’re so late!” Harry moaned, tossing a tie at Draco. Harry hurriedly knotted his and rushed out towards his class, but not before giving Draco one last kiss. Draco smiled, fingertips brushing where Harry’s lips had been just moments before, before he ran off. 

Harry walked into Transfiguration and at first he managed to slip into his seat without problem. However, a few minutes later he was definitely noticing weird looks. At first, it was just the people next to him but it was slowly spreading throughout the whole class. Everyone seemed to be whispering about something and Harry was not in on the joke. Or, was he the joke? Harry looked down, face heating as the thought of how he’d spent his time before this class.   
His robes were fine, he looked to be in order. The brilliant Gryffindor crest matching perfectly with his green and silver tie. Green and silver. Harry’s stomach dropped.   
“Shit,” he thought. His face grew even redder and he did not want to call attention to himself by asking to leave. He didn’t have a spare tie on hand to switch it out with, so he was trapped. Harry sunk lower in his seat and tried not to imagine what they were saying. Clearly, the truth was already embarrassing, but it had most likely already been stretched into some horrible lie. Harry ran his hands through his ever messy hair, and loosened the tie.


End file.
